cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederation of Organized Nations
General Information The CON's symbol is the rhinoceros, but newcomers to the CON forum find the dancing badger often among members posts. The origin of the badger is ICP member Harrissy. The official forum is CON Forum Government Structure The Confederation of Organized Nations' government structure is comprised of the President and Senate, with branches such as the Cabinet and Academy. The former structure was a triumvirate, each named a Director of Confederation Affairs, but after the third CONlapse, that was changed to a presidency. The President is the leader of the alliance, overseeing the direction of the alliance. The President holds little direct power over Confederation affairs, but holds veto power over most Senate issues. The Heads of Military and Foreign Affairs are appointed by the President at the beginning of each Senate term. The Senate is comprised of the leaders of each department. The departments are the Department of Foreign Affairs, Military, Internal Affairs, Economy (also referred to as eCONomy), and Recruitment. Each department head has control over their respective department and may appoint deputies and other positions at their discretion. The Senate holds the main power of CON, determining the internal and external appearance of the alliance. Existing Treaties Military Treaties The Confederation of Organized Nations had for a long time been considered a neutral alliance, not having signed any military binding treaties in its existence. This was shed upon signing the Mutual Defense Pact with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations. Mutual Defense Pact, Independent Republic of Orange Nations Enacted August 20, 2007. Signed by: Brother Kane, Krager, Hated Aries (Directors) Hebrin, JWConner, Solunsford, SFBlade, Argyle64 (Senate) Mutual Defense Pact, 8-bit Symphony The Legion Enacted October 24, 2007. Signed by: Hebrin, Krager, Solunsford (Directors) Brother Kane, SFBlade, Habesha, Ojiras Ajeridas, Kraknar (Senate) Mutual Defense Pact, Orion Enacted 7 November 2008 Signed by: Hebrin, President an Ard Rí, Head of Foreign Affairs Kraknar, Head of Internal Affairs Bobboman, Head of Military King Leroy, Head of eCONomy Non-military Treaties Declaration of Neutrality, Green Protection Agency Signed by: Hebrin, Boudreaux, Danielins (Directors) Orange Unity Treaty, Orange bloc Optional Defense Pact Enacted May 15, 2007. Signed by: Solunsford, Hebrin, Brother Kane (Directors) Declaration of Mutual Respect and Amity, friendship treaty Current Signatories: Enacted January 7, 2008 History Mergers *The CON has had merger offers from the VE, which was voted down by the populous. *The CON has absorbed smaller alliances such as the IRA (Irish Republican Alliance) History of Conflicts The CON has very little diplomatic strife with other alliances. Though this is true, there are several minor incidents worth noting: The IB-IRON affair King IB is a former member of the IRON alliance, having left only only two days after entering the alliance and having accepted financial aid from the aforementioned Matt Miller. He was banned from the IRON forum being labeled as a spy. Later, after being contacted by IRON leader Sister Midnight. King IB accepted the aid of member Tall Yoda in repaying the debt and through ambassador NGS sent an official apology to IRON citing that he was a new and naive member. All has since been forgiven with military aid being offered in the Rogue War. NGS-NPO conflict Member NGS was banned from the NPO forum upon his return to his former alliance as a CON diplomat, causing strife and desperate diplomacy by the Head Diplomat. The CON has since been recognized by the NPO, and an embassy has been granted. The Rogue War On July 17 a plea was heard across the Cybernations World. Former CON leader Tony Danza was viciously attacked by two rogues. CON members rushed to aid Tony, setting up an elaborate aid tree. The call was sent out for other nations to send aid and many responded, including the Fifth Column Confederation, The Legion, and the Emerald Council. In the days since, the rogues have been defeated and have left the game. The Federation merger attempt In the days since the alliance started, the Federation and the CON have been close allies, but then came the faithful hour of 11:00 EDT, July 24, 2006. Member King IB, the figurative face of the CON received a private message from a Federation ambassador. The message called for a merger of the two alliances, thus causing the disillusion of the CON. Within minutes King IB returned the message, turning the offer down. The WMT Incident Former member NGS posted a call to arms within CON. It stated that the WMT were a rogue alliance, and that they should be destroyed. Former members King Chris and Tall Yoda saw no problem with this, and that is when confusion happened. Member Chris Canny attacked a nation within the WMT. After a few hours of thinking, Canny decided maybe it would be best to leave them alone, and offered peace. The next day, Canny logged on to find himself in anarchy, attacked by a member of MAPA. Letting this slide, he went on to try and take his nation back to former status. Not long after, the nation Canny had attacked before stuck his just recently recovered nation, and cut his army in half, then resuming to accepting the open peace proposal. Infuriated, CON members assaulted the WMT, suffering minor losses while the WMT suffered many. Demanding reparations, the WMT waited on CON to pay up for their attacks. At first the former leaders accepted paying reparations, but after consideration decided it best not to. In the days follow, the entire CON triumvirate resigned, taking with them roughly half of the alliance, each going their own separate ways. Later, after an apparent threat of the WMT emerged once more, a cry for help was heard across CyberNations. Member Chris Canny posted that the WMT were planning a war, now armed with a powerful weapon, former CON member Gerak. Seeing his plea, various alliances enlisted their aid should the WMT have struck, but such a strike never happened. TAGA and the RIA declared war upon the WMT, bringing them down. After much internal strife, Gerak left the WMT, and declared war on them. The WMT have remained out of the public eye since. Veritas Aequitas The Veritas Aequitas alliance was a break away alliance formed by former members of the CON, several CON members as well as CON Government, Military and Recruiting officials. Though at first there was hostility towards the newly formed alliance as those leaving were perceived as traitors by some, to V/A joining the CON in their war with \m/ some differences have been forgotten, but most know the splitting parties as traitors to this day. Great War IV, The Unjust War The CON become involved in the Great War IV, or the Unjust War as it is also known. It entered into the fray against the Unjust Path member \m/, in defense of their MDP partners the New Polar Order. The Unjust Path was defeated decisively, and most alliances on the Unjust Path side no longer exist. Solunsford, Nuclear Director Solunsford, four time director was outed by a former member for making an alternate identity and non-maliciously invading the Veritas Aequitas boards. He became aware of his compromise and left the CON, declaring war on 2 high profile nations from TORN and TPF. The actions caused all sorts of problems for the CON, including TPF nearly declaring war. Arguably the biggest loss was Krager, whom the alliance turned their back on despite his long time contributions, including an enormous recruiting efforts. Solunsford spent his nukes and went inactive, this was a huge loss for CON. Krager left for a while and is back under CON roof, but refuses to do anything approaching his previous efforts. Merger with IRON CONs numbers had been dwindling for a long time and diplomatic relations between CON and IRON were at an all time high. As 1 ex CON member would say CONs forums had more activity from IRON diplomats then CON members. It was announced on the 23rd of August that the 2 alliances would merge on terms pretty much meaning IRON would dissolve what was left of CON. Thus ending the proud history of CON. Previous Presidents and Senates Presidents *Hebrin of Hebonia Senates *''Senate X'': *Head of Internal Affairs - an Ard Rí *Head of Foreign Affairs - Ukradic *Head of Economy - Bahadur Christo *Head of Military - Bobboman *Head of Recruitment - Brandonman The last CON Senate was as follows: *President - Bobboman *Head of Military - kahzaa *Head of Recruitment - Krager *Head of Foreign Affairs - An Ard Ri *Head of Internal Affairs - brandonman *Head of Economy - Impact -The last CON Senate. Category:Alliances Category:Orange team alliances Category:Confederation of Organized Nations Category:Alliances